legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Rabbit
“''My philosophy is this: if you don't have a good sense of humor, you're better off dead!” - Roger Rabbit '''Roger Rabbit' is the titular deuteragonist of Disney/Touchstone's 1988 hybrid feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit and the protagonist of the short films and comics spun off from it. He is the titular anthropomorphic rabbit of the film--a frantic, over-anxious type who often stutters (even while he's screaming). He is also based on the most famous cartoon characters who were popular during the Golden Age of Hollywood animation. Personality Roger is hyperactive, friendly, talkative, funny, a bit childlike and not very bright at times. He loves to make others laugh and is good friends with the other Toons, especially Baby Herman (his Maroon Cartoons costar) and Benny the Cab. He is also cowardly and greatly fears Judge Doom, the Dip, and the Toon Patrol as well as many other hazards. Despite his traditionally cartoonish behavior, Roger is aware of what most people think of cartoons, facts he's voiced to Eddie Valiant, in that making people laugh is often what makes toons' lives worthwhile, but also notes that there are times when making people laugh is the only weapon toons have. He believes that if someone doesn't have a good sense of humor they're better off dead and gets upset over having to sit through things such as newsreels that he perceives as boring. In the film, the voice of Roger is performed by Charles Fleischer (who also voices Benny, Greasy and Psycho), who was known for electing to wear an actual rabbit costume on the set to get into the role. One of his famous traits is his voice, "P-p-p-p-p-please!" He is a white, clownish rabbit with a gap between his front teeth, a voice that resonates of Huntz Hall in The Bowery Boys, a blue Porky Pig-like bow tie with yellow polka dots, a Droopy-like hair, a Bugs Bunny-like head with blue eyes, a pink nose, round-tipped ears, red Oswald-like pants with a green patch behind, and Mickey Mouse-like gloves on his paws (yellow ones). He truly loves his wife, Jessica, and always makes her laugh. Roger doesn't take well to human alcoholic beverages. It's shown twice in the film that when he has consumed one, he changes color rapidly, at least one of his eyes pops open, his bow-tie spins, and he mumbles incoherently at a fast pace, before stretching up into the air and whistling like a steam train at a loud enough tone to shatter glass, all the while flailing about. Afterward, his mood swings violently, especially in an aggressive manner. History TBA Powers and Abilities Roger has the ability to wield the magic of Disney. He also has skill with a shield like Goofy, and great elasticity of his body like all toons. Trivia *Roger Rabbit made his debut in the novel Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, in which he was was killed very early on. Gallery roger full view.jpg roger here i am.png roger nervous.jpg roger whoops.png roger yay.jpg roger yikes.jpg roger huh.gif roger idea.jpg roger in trouble.jpg roger run.png roger sad.jpg roger yikes2.jpg Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:Non Humans Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters from the Roger Rabbit Universe Category:Sidekicks Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Shieldmen Category:Loose Cannons Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Animals Category:Husband and Wife Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Magic Users Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Animated characters Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Elastic Characters